


Starkit's prophecy but it's re-written in a way that doesn't make you want to claw out your eyes out

by Failing_Physics



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, if you know you know, im bored, just dont ask, look i dont know how else to explain this, so im rewriting a borderline unreadable but iconic fic, youre just gonna have to take a risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failing_Physics/pseuds/Failing_Physics
Summary: I should be revising but instead I'm spending my day writing out this. Its starkits prophecy but with grammar and written (kind of) correctly. This will never be able to mimic the pure chaos of the original but, that said, this is still pure crackEnjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProbablyBeatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyBeatrice/gifts).



> Good luck

Just a disclaimer to say I don't own any of the following material, it's just my own take on the story. If you want to read the original, it's on wattpad although since you're here you probably know about that anyway lmao 

Okay, enjoy the show


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

Something dark was lurking under the star-flecked pool, but the lean blue-gray she-cat hardly seemed to flinch as she gazed down at it. She had been sitting here for days - moons - and still the fathomless depths of the water hadn’t given up it’s secrets. 

Until now. 

Despite the perfect warmth of Starclan, Bluestar felt chills rake their way up her spine, twisting through her very bones. 

“A prophecy,” she breathed as the squirming darkness took on a different quality, “Out of the darkness stars will come and get rid of the evil Tiger and Holly.” 

“It’s about Starkit.” Bluestar flicked her tail, the only sign of surprise she gave at the white tom that melted out of the shadows. She pressed her face into his fur momentarily, grateful for Whitestorm’s steadying presence. His eyes were bright as he continued, “She will save the forest.” 

He glanced over his shoulder at Lionheart who materialized at Bluestar’s left, golden fur rippling in the half-light. 

“She has powers that no-one dreamed of.” 

There was a silence, each of the three cats racing through implications that the new prophecy had brought with it. 

“Should we tell Jayfeather?”

Bluestar nodded to herself. “Yes. He has to know.” 

Giving each of her companions a swift lick, the she-cat slipped into the shadows to deliver the news. 


	3. The rise of a heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back on my bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats you made it to the second chapter

The sunlight that fell through the nursery’s branches was the first thing Starkit saw when she woke. For a few seconds, she simply lay and let the warmth ebb though her fur, about to close her eyes again when a voice broke through the silence.

“Sweetie it’s time to get up.” 

Stargleam rolled over, sleepiness still heavily in her limbs as she stared at Dawnsparkle, her mother, through half-lidded eyes. “Today is an important day!”

Starkit frowned, her brain still struggling a few seconds behind the rest of her. Then it clicked. She bounded to her feet, drowsiness evaporating.

“Omigosh it’s my ceremony today!” Her squeal was piercing and Starkit flew outside so fast it was almost like the winds themselves were pushing at her paws. But before she could scramble out into the clearing, Dawnsparkle’s mottled paw blocked her path. Starkit huffed in annoyance and glanced up. 

“Sweetie you know clans don’t accept cats like us sometimes.” Despite her mother’s gentle tone, starkit’s glared. Just because her mother used to be Shadowclan and her father was Jayfeather, didn’t mean she was any different. 

The resentment must have shown on her face because the paw withdrew swiftly and Dawnsparkle gave Starkit an affectionate nudge just as Firestar’s voice rang across the camp.

“Starkit come here.” He leaped from the ledge, pelt like living flame in the sunlight, “Starkit, it is time for you to become an apprentice.” He paused, “you’re a strong, brave cat, and because of that, I will mentor with you.”

The clan members around her gasped, her mother even uttering a soft ‘wow!’ of delight next to her. Starkit bowed her head respectfully as he licked her shoulder, murmuring softly, “You’ll be the best there ever was Starpaw, I know it.” 

He moved away as Starpaw puffed her chest out in pride, her joy only growing at the cries of her new name from the clan. Only her mother seemed disconcerted, preoccupied by whispering anxiously to Jayfeather, her father. Starpaw padded over, curiosity only growing at the worried glances the pair sent her way. 

“Daughter, we are very happy, but we have to say something,” said her father, “You see there is a prophecy - Starclan gave me it - it said ‘out of the darkness stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly’.”

Starkit gasped. What could it mean? 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you want to leave a comment after what you've just been subjected to, but comments still make my day


End file.
